Protecting Virtue
by Under8000
Summary: Bra is a Princess and as such needs to be protected. This is a story that takes place on Vegetasai with an extremely bored adolescent who is surrounded by many swole suitors. What will the young Princess do with all this attention? Find out Rating may change. (*NON-CANON*)
1. Finding Peace

**Hello all, I know I've been slacking on some of my writings, so this is something I wrote up a while ago. Please know that this will not be updated as often as other stories, but I will update it. I don't believe in posting stories and then dropping them, so no worries there! Please enjoy and let me know if you want more.**

 **~Muu**

 **Saiyan language provided by Megakat:**

 **Veho m'yo: My Prince/Princess**

 **Veho: Prince/Princess**

 **Ve'ta: King**

* * *

Ever since things calmed down on Earth, Vegeta had grown bored and expressed this to Bulma. She could see that he would need a whole new adventure and with her aging she didn't know if she would be up for it. The heiress spoke with her son about taking over Capsule Corp, which he had been training to do so for a while anyways. Once he agreed she sat down with her daughter about leaving their planet to quest the galaxies. Bra, being only thirteen at the time didn't have any real opposition to leaving, so she was easy enough to win over.

"Vegeta, I've decided that I am willing to do what you requested. I will use the Dragon Balls to become a full-blooded Saiyan, bring Vegetasei back, and your people. We will rule together as you wanted and I will learn all I can about Saiyans. Bra even agreed to come along, as long as she gets to be a Princess, haha." Bulma sat down next to him and smiled at the shocked expression on his face.

Vegeta hugged her close and smiled at her words, excited by the prospect of having his people and planet back. "Thank you, Bulma."

After a full year of being on Vegetasei, Vegeta was king, Bulma was Queen and things were finally settled. The previous king and queen were alive once more and regent. Bra was the Princess and well guarded, which annoyed her.

The young Princess enjoyed the royal life, but couldn't stand the lack of privacy that came with the position. She approached her mother and father several times with her request to be left to her own devices, but Saiyan society was vastly different from the humans.

"But, daddy, I can't stand having five men following me around constantly," Bra whined and protested the constant protection that they enforced upon her.

"Bra, you have to be protected around here, if you aren't some random male could claim you for himself and that would be that. I've five trusted guards with you at all times for you, not me or them," Vegeta argued and folded his arms across his chest.

"I can't handle five men at once, no more!" She had put her foot down on the matter, her eyes matching his in a silent battle of will.

Just as Vegeta opened his mouth to scold his daughter, Bulma walked in and placed her hand on his shoulder to gain his attention. "Why don't we put Nappa on the job? It's less men trailing her, but proper protection for sure. Yes, he is the Commander of Armies, but he's been training others for the position for future purposes, and I think he could use the break from it. It's a high honor, you know."

Bra looked at her mother and smiled for a moment, then nodded her head in agreement to her statement. "Yes, Nappa, he's easy enough to deal with and…" She mumbled something under her breath.

The King looked on both his wife and daughter for a moment before he sighed and waved his hand in defeat. Vegeta knew that there was no winning when it came to the two, so he surrendered to their will. "Fine, do what you want, just make sure my army doesn't fail. If my military suffers because of this decision, you two will pay for it, got that?"

"Thank you, daddy," the Princess said as she kissed his cheek then skipped off to go find her new armed escort.

Bulma laughed and kissed her King's cheek before sitting down on her throne with her swollen belly. "Any day now and our new Prince will arrive, are you excited?" she looked up at him with her inquiry.

Vegeta sat beside her and smiled a bit, rubbing her belly happily. "Very, a full blooded Saiyan Prince of my own, I am very proud."

"Me too, my King," she sighed and leaned against him, humming when she felt his hand rest upon her belly to rub.

***Scene Change***

Bra sauntered through the halls, followed by her five armed guards who steered any and all males away from her, without so much as a bat of an eyelash. She approached the training fields and immediately began her search for the Commander of armies.

Once the Princess spotted her target she took off toward him, taking to the sky to accomplish her goal. Immediately all eyes were on the young royal and men began to saunter over with inquiries of marriage, mating, and courting. Her guards flanked her, much to her annoyance.

"Commander Nappa, I'm here to inform you of your new position, which begins immediately," Bra snapped out with annoyance as she attempted to weasel her way around the warriors that blocked her view.

Nappa heard her, but didn't see her immediately, due to the crowd of growing soldiers, and her height. "Oh, Princess Bra, welcome to the training fields. Did you say new position? Did I do something wrong **Veho m'yo**?"

"No, Nappa, you're to be my personal guard from here on out, pick a replacement immediately." She stared up at him and waited.

The Commander blinked a few times before he gave her the slightest of nods and grabbed his tablet. He looked over a list and sighed through his flaring nostrils before clicking a few times. "Alright, Princess, I've assigned the position to Cum'beh, he should be more than sufficient to take over my current job."

Nappa looked around at the growing crowd and growled before he stomped his foot to the ground, hard. "Get, all of ya! The Princess is now under my protection and she won't be hearing a damned word from any of ya. Shall we go elsewhere, **Veho**?"

Bra gave him a nod and before she could say anything else Nappa scooped her up and took off towards the palace with her. She was surprised by his action, but didn't protest since she noticed the distance between her and all of the other men.

"Thank you, Nappa, I appreciate you taking over this new position without any protest."

"Of course, Princess. I am at your service always, anything the crown wishes of me, I do," Nappa stated as he touched down on her balcony and set her on the ground.

Bra felt a pang of sorrow wash over her suddenly as she looked up at the hulking warrior before her. "Oh, well… Maybe I shouldn't have asked you then. I don't want you to feel like you have to do something just because I'm your Princess. I didn't even ask you how you felt about changing your position, I'm so rude."

The previous Commander just stared at the small royal before him and arched one brow. "Uhm, well, it doesn't matter much how I feel about it. It's my duty to do as you ask, so that's that," he stated nonchalantly.

"But, still… Just because I'm-"

Nappa placed a large hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. "Princess, worry not about any of that, I'm happy to be your personal guard. After all, it's a huge honor as you stated and that's wonderful."

Bra turned red at his gesture but allowed his comfort. "As long as you're happy, Nappa."

He drew his hand back and looked upon her with slight confusion, but gave her a reassuring smile. "I am, believe me this, Princess."

"Please stop calling me Princess, Bra is fine. I just can't stand the constant formalities…" she looked down and away from him, slightly embarrassed by her request.

Again, she shocked him but nodded to her in response. "Yes, Bra. So, what are your plans for the day?" He desperately wanted to change the subject; he never did do well with small talk.

Bra thought for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders and walked into her bedroom, leaving her door open for him to follow.

The hulking warrior did just that, but made sure to close and lock it behind him, for safeties sake. He looked around her room briefly before deciding that they were alone and to get a feel for his surroundings. "Will my room be changed then? It's only proper for me to be as close as possible, I would guess that your father has started on that already."

"You would be right in your guess, Nappa," Vegeta cut in and effortlessly closed the distance between himself and his daughter. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead before pulling away once more to eye his former Commander.

" **Ve'ta**!" Nappa bowed before his ruler and waited for his command to rise.

Without fail, Vegeta waved his hand in the larger warriors direction, indicating that he should be at ease. Then he turned towards him and jerked his own head toward another door. "Follow me."

The guard did without fail, through the door and into a connecting room that already had all of Nappa's affects within. He looked a bit surprised, but smiled as he could tell that the quarters were much larger and had many more accessories than his previous.

"I hope that this will be adequate enough, Nappa," Vegeta mused, a smile playing on his lips.

"Of course, **Ve'ta**. I appreciate the accommodations."

"Think nothing of it, but between us, Nappa." He pulled the Commander in by his collar. "If you let harm come to my daughter, I'll kill you myself," he said with another smile.

Nappa nodded to him, a serious expression on his face. "Of course I wouldn't, that would never happen!"

With a nod, Vegeta released him and left the room with so much as another word to either his daughter or her new guard. Bra walked into his room and smiled as she looked around.

"Looks nice in here, hope you don't mind being so close by, though." She walked over and sat on his bed, smiling over at him.

"Of course not, I'm in charge of keeping you safe after all, it only makes sense that I'm so close by." He stood nearby and blushed slightly at the sight of her on his bed; he had to remind himself of his position.

The young Princess had not yet hit her burning time, which was surprising at her age. Everyone wondered if it had to do with the fact that she was only half Saiyan. Nappa didn't care either way, she was out of his reach and he knew it.

"Well, Nappa, it's getting late and I think I'll have my supper in my room. Care to join me?" She stood from his bed and walked over to him, wrapping her arm around his.

He smiled at her and gave her a nod, wrapping his own arm back around hers out of courtesy. "It would be an honor, Pr- I mean, Bra," his cheeks flushed with his statement.

Bra led him towards her room with a smile on her face and pride in her heart. Once in her quarters she released him and walked over to a screen to order their dinner. "I hope you're hungry, I'm getting enough food to feed a small army," she jested and laughed at her own joke.

Nappa gave a light chuckle back as he continued to look about, noting that her room was in somewhat of disarray. He wondered why she wouldn't have someone clean it, but decided it wasn't his place to ask. That and he didn't want to start off his new position on the wrong foot with the Princess.

As if she heard his thoughts, Bra began to pick up random objects and put them back in their designated places. She gathered clothes, shoes, jewelry, hair products, cords, and a few other odds and ends. Before long the room looked much more presentable than it had before. "I'm sorry about my mess… I tend to get a bit lax about my own space, but since you'll be spending so much time in it, I'll keep it cleaner from now on."

The Saiyan Commander shook his head and waved one hand while the other remained behind his back in a resting position. "Worry not, Bra. This is your room and you can keep it however you like it, but why not have servants clean it," he tilted his head to one side with his inquiry, one eyebrow cocked.

"Oh, well… I like things in a very specific manner, only I can clean it and organize it properly. Besides, if I had maids doing everything for me all the time, I would never learn how to take care of myself. What kind of a Princess doesn't know how to care for herself? One day I will be a mother too and I won't want anyone but me taking care of my children."

Nappa hadn't expected such a long and thoughtful explanation from her, but everything she said made sense. He gave her a proud smile followed by a simple nod. "You've put a lot of thought into this I see, you certainly are your fathers daughter."

"What exactly does that mean, Nappa," Bra sounded almost annoyed by his statement.

His eyes snapped open; he flushed, and coughed lightly to think of a response. "I only meant to say that I raised your father and he was very particular about his artifacts as you are. He never wanted me touching his things, always needed everything done in a specific order. I find it endearing that you are of like mind to him. I didn't mean to offend you, **ve'ho m'yo**."

There was a knock at the door that pulled Bra from the conversation. She answered it just as quickly as it came and invited a few individuals with carts filled with food into the room.

"Good, I'm starving," Bra sighed loudly as she crossed the room and sat down at a table to wait for the servants to leave. Once they did so, Nappa joined her and poured two drinks for them.

The Saiyan Commander set her glass down in front of her and sipped his own before dishing food out for her. Bra placed her hand on his and shook her head lightly. "I can serve myself, you know?"

"Oh, if that is your wish. You sure like to be independent, don't you?" He eyed her incredulously.

"I was always alone on Earth, my brother is much older than me and didn't want to spend time with a child all the time. My father trained nearly non-stop and I didn't want to join him much. And my mother was either busy with running Capsule Corp, working in the lab, or spending her free time with my father. I just got used to being alone and doing everything for myself, I suppose," her voice was soft and slightly distant. She didn't make eye contact with him as she began to make up a platter of food for herself.

Nappa looked her features over and determined that she felt sadness about her when speaking on the subject. He looked down at his drink and thought about his own childhood, which was long ago. He too had grown up almost alone, both of his parents were in the military and servants raised him. "Sounds rough…"

Bra shrugged her shoulders slightly, obviously wishing to change the subject. "Eh, it is what it is. I've gotten used to it by now, if I hadn't I would be a mess," she laughed as she spoke and shoved a fork full of food into her mouth.

"But you shouldn't have to be used to it, you're a Princess and no one should ignore you. I can see why being followed around by several different men each day would drive you mad." He laughed as well.

She looked up at him and stopped chewing for a moment to contemplate what he said, but didn't respond right away. Instead she took another bite and thought about her next words carefully. "It's not so much that it was five men, it's just that I didn't want to be monitored all day everyday. I'm fine on my own, besides, no one is interested in me."

Nappa was getting used to being shocked by the young Princess, but her last statement took the cake for him. "You're royalty, of course people are interested in you! Several men would like to court you, not to mention that you're beautiful and considered exotic by Saiyan standards."

"I'm a half-breed," she snapped at him loudly, a glare clear across her face.

Nappa froze as he stared at her then cleared his throat, took a sip of his wine, and set down his fork. "Bra, listen to me. Just because you're half of one breed and half of another, doesn't mean anything! You're strong, smart, beautiful, driven, and most important of all you're you. It shouldn't matter what you are, it's who you are. If anyone has any problems with you being a 'half-breed' they aren't worth your time. And, if they do, you send their ass my way."

Bra swallowed the food in her mouth and just looked at him with tears in her eyes. Never had anyone said anything like that about her, and she didn't know how to react. Her mind raced about Goten, how she confessed her feelings to him before she left. He had told her that he didn't have any romantic feelings towards her and never would. Goten thought of her as a child, felt she was immature and that she would never grow up. "You're wrong… I'm not smart, I'm not pretty, I'm none of the things you said I am. I'm just an immature child that will never grow up, no one would ever want me."

"That's just not true, I haven't known you for very long, but from what I've seen of you… You take care of yourself; you feed, bathe, and protect yourself. I know for one I would be honored to be with a woman who was half as amazing as you are," Nappa just stared at her with a very serious expression.

Bra turned a deep red at his words, she'd never heard anyone speak of her in such a manner and it touched her deeply. A tear rolled down her cheek and she immediately brushed it away to keep face. "Sorry, I've never been- No ones ever said things like that about me, thank you."

"Even your father? I know he loves you very much, even though he doesn't use words very much everyone can see it." He looked away from her, to give her some semblance of privacy to get herself cleaned up.

It took a moment, but she finally collected herself and then got up and walked over to his side of the table. Bra opened her arms and then wrapped them around Nappa gently, but only briefly. She didn't expect him to pull her back into a tight embrace, and a long one at that.

They sat like that for several minutes before he released her and gave her a small smile. "It's going to be okay, Bra, I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

She couldn't respond to him, so instead she just nodded and sat back down to eat. They sat in silence in finished their meal before he retired to his room and she to her bed.

Bra stared at her ceiling for half the night, wondering about her life, the meaning of it all, and where it was all going. Nappa didn't sleep much either, he just kept thinking about how hurt she felt and how he could make it stop. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything, so he gave into slumber and hoped for the best in the following days.


	2. Hinted Desires

**Hello all, here is chapter 2! I certainly hope you enjoy it~**

 ***Thanks to Vegebulluv for your comments, I know I can always count on you!***

 **Saiyan language provided by Megakat:**

 **Veho m'yo: My Prince/Princess**

 **Atti: Baby, sweetheart**

 **Veho: Prince/Princess**

* * *

Bra woke up to her door opening and heavy footsteps headed straight towards her. She pulled the covers over her head to avoid being woken up, but they were immediately tugged away. "Come ooon!"

Nappa chuckled and sat down next to her with a heavy plop, causing the bed to sag. He patted her back lightly and sighed before standing back up. "Come on, Bra. Time to get your day started. I know you've got training and classes to attend. I already ordered breakfast for us, and the dinner dishes are all cleaned up."

"Fine!" She huffed and rolled out of the bed, nearly taking her blanket with her. Bra headed towards her bathroom and stripped off her nightgown on the way, leaving nothing on but a tiny pair of lacey panties.

Nappa glanced over when he saw her motion, wondering what she was doing and immediately adverted his eyes when he noticed her naked form. His cheeks turned a deep red and his tail frizzed out. He nearly choked on his tongue from the sight of her, but reminded himself that he was her guard and he had to remain just that.

The Princess went into the washroom and began her shower, sighing as the hot water poured down on her. She was glad to be alone for the moment, because Nappa had her frazzled when he sat on the side of her bed and touched her.

Nappa sat down and fiddled with his pad while waiting for breakfast to arrive and Bra to get out of the shower. He looked in on the newest scout reports, despite the fact that he was no longer Commander of Armies. "Eh, old habits die hard…"

After a few more moments the breakfast carts were brought in and Bra had come out of the bathroom, dressed in a beautiful yellow sundress that accented her hair wonderfully. The waiters set out their plates, glasses, silverware, and napkins before departing.

Nappa instinctively stood when Bra approached the table to take her own seat, but she just rolled her eyes and laughed. "You don't have to do that, you know," she said playfully.

He just shrugged his heaving shoulders and sat back down once she was seated. Nappa however didn't wait for her to start eating before he dug in, knowing that she liked to take her time with food.

The Princess sipped at her beverage and then began to eat. She grabbed her own tablet in hopes that maybe her training or classes had been canceled for the day, but no such luck. Bra frowned as she stared at the screen and then tossed it on the table in an effort to forget about the future.

Her guard noticed her disgruntled attitude and set down his fork before swallowing what he had in his mouth. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go to my classes today, and I certainly don't feel like getting all sweaty and beat up… I hate that damned General, he's always screaming at me when I make too many mistakes," she shoved a fork full of food into her mouth as she spoke.

"Hm, well, maybe I could train you since I'm now your guard and I was Commander of the Armies after all." He waggled his eyebrows at his statement, being overly playful with her.

Bra laughed, despite her full mouth and shook her head a bit before swallowing. "That sounds like a good idea, why don't we go speak to my father after we're done eating? My first class isn't for another hour, easily."

"Fine by me, Princess."

She gave him a funny look before returning to her meal once more. He just followed her lead and they ate in silence once again, which is how they both seemed to like it for the most part.

After they finished they both headed out towards the throne room together. They only encountered a few individuals who wished to speak with the Princess, but Nappa sent them on their way with no problems whatsoever.

Once in the throne room, Vegeta looked up from his tablet and then proceeded to set it down on the arm on his chair. The King rose and descended the steps before him and made his way to meet his daughter and her guard. "Good morning, Bra, Nappa," Vegeta's voice was slightly hoarse and he had bags under his eyes.

The Princess immediately hugged her father and frowned when she noticed just how exhausted he looked. "Daddy, didn't you sleep at all last night?"

"Good morning, Ve'ta," Nappa saluted his King and stood rigid, awaiting his command to relax.

Vegeta returned his daughter's embrace and waved his hand toward Nappa, with an annoyed expression on his face. When he pulled back he placed his hands on Bra's shoulders and gave her a smile. "I'm a very busy man, my Princess. Now, what brings you in here this early?" The King stood tall and placed both arms behind his back while looking down at her.

"Well, Nappa and I were wondering if we could switch up my training a bit. Perhaps he could train me? I know he's already my guard, but he's going to get bor-"

"That's fine by me," Vegeta gave her a nod and looked over at the behemoth beside her. "Take good care of her, Nappa, I trust you." He walked away and back towards his throne and pad.

Bra was shocked by her father's compliance, but didn't question him. She looked up at Nappa and smiled a bit, wrapping her arm around his. "Well, we might as well get to my class…"

Without another word the two departed just as quickly as they had shown up. Another quiet walk, this time without anyone stopping them with requests for the Princess.

Before they approached the door to the study where Bra's tutor awaited, Nappa placed his hand on her forearm to stop her from entering. "Princ- Bra, I appreciate you giving me the opportunities that you have. You're more than generous and I can not thank you enough."

She stared up at him for a moment before breaking eye contact and clearing her throat. Her cheeks glowed deep red and she gave him a simple nod. "It's no big deal… I just wanted you to feel like more than a glorified bodyguard. It must be hard for you to just give up an important position for such a lack luster one."

"Lack luster? Not in the slightest!" He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in close to make eye contact with her once again. "I'm proud to be your guard, it's one of the highest honors a Saiyan can be rewarded with. Besides, you're wonderful to be around, **atti** ," Nappa froze at his words and cleared his throat, his cheeks burning slightly.

Bra backed away from him, her eyes locked with his for a long moment before she turned and walked through the doorway without another word to him. Her face was ablaze with embarrassment as she entered and approached her teacher, who barely looked up at her from his tablet.

Nappa bit down on his lower lip and began to pace as he thought about her reaction to his words, but he didn't know how to interpret it. After a moment of thinking he entered the room and did his routine sweep. He found Bra, studying with her tutor and decided not to approach her with apologies just yet.

The Princess on the other hand noticed every move he made, but continued pretending to read her pad. She wore a blank expression and occasionally asked her professor a basic question; attempting to fool Nappa into thinking she wasn't paying him any mind.

It wasn't long before the teacher looked up at Nappa and pointed him toward the door, indicating that he should leave. The large warrior reluctantly left, giving Bra a long look as he did so, just to see if she noticed him at all.

Bra glanced up once, but only after he had turned away and exited the room. She felt slightly guilty about what had happened between them, but she had never been so close to a male like that and he said that word. _'_ _ **Atti**_ _…'_

All throughout her studies she couldn't concentrate and continued to fail even when tested and pushed by her professor. After an hour of pure distraction he dismissed her and requested she 'clear her head the next time she returned'. His words pissed her off and she left the room in such a hurry that she blew past her guard, not even glancing his way.

Nappa jerked upright and watched her speed walk down the hall, wonder in the back of his mind. He hustled to keep up with her and chewed his lip with worry about his Princess. " **Ve'ho m'yo**?"

"I told you NOT to call me that, Nappa," she snapped at him loudly as she started to jog and then run towards her room and away from him.

He gave chase immediately, worried that she might run into trouble on her way. Nappa growled slightly when she rounded a corner and he lost sight of her. When he followed after, he ran into a crowd of soldiers surrounding her, all talking and smiling.

The Princess found herself dead smack in the middle of a sea of men, all asking her questions and attempting to pull her towards them. She tried to continue to push her way through, but when they wouldn't let up she started to become fearful and whimper loudly.

Suddenly a loud BOOM caught her attention and she whipped her head in the direction, wondering what had just happened. The crown began to move, some ran off in different directions, but most just clung tighter to her. When she struggled harder one soldier leaned down and opened his mouth, then yanked her head to one side and sunk his teeth into her neck.

Bra let out a loud scream and fell back to the ground with a hard thud. Before she could even open her eyes, Nappa had her scooped up in his arms and was headed away from the soldiers. He clutched her tightly against his chest and flew as fast as he could toward the medical center. "Don't you worry, **Ve'ho** , I'll get you to safety!"

She didn't talk or respond to him, but she did grab her neck where the wound was, in attempt to stop the bleeding. Nappa gave her a worried expression as they touched down and he shuffled her in his arms to get a better look. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She snapped at him before attempting to squirm from his grip, but it only tightened around her. He hurried his way through a set of double doors and set her down on a bed before he spun around and looked for a doctor.

"We need help for our **Ve'ho**!" Nappa boomed out.

A male doctor approached the young Princess and pulled her hand away to examine the injury. He frowned slightly before he grabbed a towel and began to wipe away the blood. "Well, you'll be fine after I apply some salve. The wound isn't all that deep, they missed anything vital, and you weren't bonded either," the physician said without even looking up from his tablet.

"BONDED?" Bra bellowed her question, before nearly falling back off of the bed she was sat up on.

Nappa pushed her upright with his palms as he sighed and shook his head, angry that he let anyone get that close to her. He thanked the Gods that the soldier that bit her didn't have an inkling of what he was doing. "He said you aren't bonded, **Ve'ho**."

The Princess' head was spinning at the idea of someone attempting something so bold with her. When she felt Nappa's hands on her shoulders once more she stiffened and looked up at him before relaxing against him. "I'm not bonded…"

The doctor frowned a bit when she leaned back. "Princess Bra, I need to tend to your wound." He held up some gauze with some green liquid smeared across the surface of it. "This will help close the wound, keep any infections and scarring away as well," the physician said as he dabbed the gel over her wound.

"Thank you, Doctor Ku'ka. I have some of the cream back at my room to continue applying," Bra yawned her words out and she suddenly realized she was exhausted from the day's events already.

"You're welcome, your highness. Here, take these and go rest for today. You may feel groggy from these pills so if you need to take tomorrow off, just shoot me a message and I'll let your instructors know."

"That's awful kind of you, Doc," Nappa cut in before assisting Bra with the pills. He gave her a concerned expression before sliding his arms under her to lift her off of the bed with ease. "Back to bed with you, Princess."

Bra didn't object or throw a tantrum; she instead closed her eyes and relaxed her head against Nappa's chest after they had bid the doctor farewell. She hardly noticed them touch down or the chiming when he punched the door code in. What she did notice was being relinquished from the safety of Nappa's large arms.

He was shocked when she yanked him back down toward her, with great force. The guard felt uneasy about the situation and attempted to backpedal out of it, but she whined for him to stay and it nearly broke his heart. "Bra… I should really retire to my own chambers," he protested gently.

"Please stay, lay with me. I'm so lonely," she sobbed and released his collar then curled into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest.

Without another thought, he slipped into the bed, scooped her up in one arm, and laid her over his chest. The behemoth of a Saiyan was flat on his back and allowed her to use him as a bed, his hand stroked her hair gently. He began to hum for her, but stopped when he felt her hands traveling. "Bra?"

"Take your top off, it's hard and uncomfortable," she whined without even looking at him this time. Her face was streaked with tears and hair stuck to it.

Nappa chewed his bottom lip for a moment, before he cleared his throat. "Well, my chest isn't much better, to be honest. I'm rock solid and riddled with scars, your highness. Besides that, I don't know that it would be all that appropriate for me to be in your bed without my top on," he spoke as if he walked on eggshells, he tried desperately not to upset her.

The Princess pushed herself up and slid her hands under his armor, than yanked upward to remove it. "Off, now," she ordered, with slurred words.

He was yet again shocked by her actions, but lifted his arms in an uncertain manner. His armor came off and fell to the floor once she released it. Nappa's chest was just as he said it was: hard, large, and covered with old wounds that had long healed.

"Wow, Nappa," she gaped at him for a few moments before her hands joined in on the action. Bra felt a few scars, his muscles, and ran a finger over one of his nipples, which made him jerk.

" **Ve'ho** ," Nappa snapped at her and grabbed her wrists tight, before sitting up slightly. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed and slightly aroused, but he had to stop her. "You need to rest now, you're exhausted…"

She looked a bit confused at his sudden outburst, but instead of crying or getting angry, she leaned against him and sighed. "You've such a nice body, Nappa."

Now he had heard everything, this girl was going to make him lose his mind if he didn't get out of her room. Just as he moved to do so, he heard her whimper and froze in place. "Don't do that. Don't cry, please."

Bra pulled her arms from his grip and wrapped them around him tightly, than buried her face against his chest. "Stay with me, just like this. I don't want to be alone any more…"

With a nod he laid completely still for her, his eyes fixated on the ceiling as he wondered how he could get out of this situation.


End file.
